Wait and Bleed
by Carie Valentine
Summary: This is the updated version of my second song fic of the opening fighting scene to the song Wait and Bleed by SlipKnot


Wait & Bleed  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
  
I wander over where you can't see...  
  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...  
  
Gunblades struck like thunder as the two young men "trained" atop the [Fire Cavern]. The blonde one, Seifer, with a smug smirk upon his face, swung his sword with ease. To him this wasn't training, this was an all out battle. His opponent, Squall, a brown haired man fought back with the firey rage that bubbled beneath his cold exterior.  
  
I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time  
  
Everything is 3D blasphemy  
  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up  
  
This is not the way I pictured me  
  
I CAN'T CONTROL MY SHAKES!  
  
How the hell did I get here?  
  
Something about this, so very wrong...  
  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
  
Is it a dream or a memory?  
  
Seifer wiped the sweat from his brow as he waited for his opponent to arise from his fall. His blue eyes were glazed over in a bright shade of gold, as if he were possessed by some unseen evil. Squall pushed off the ground and flung himself at Seifer again. Seifer laugh as his blow knocked Squall back onto the hard cold rocky surface beneath him. 'Why am I here, with him? This is going to end badly I can feel it.' Squall thought. 'Maybe this is all a dream and I am not really here.' Squall swung at Seifer once again just missing his shoulder.  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
  
I wander over where you can't see...  
  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...  
  
Seifer knew that Squall could never beat him, but that close call made Seifer question Squall's ability. He swung his blade at Squall's head. Squall's heart pound as he saw the blade swerve toward his head. Quickly he ducked and swung back.  
  
GET OUTTA MY HEAD CUZ I DON'T NEED THIS!  
  
Why I didn't I see this?  
  
I'm a victim - SINNED-BY-JUST  
  
Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away  
  
Squall fought hard and angry hitting Seifer's blade again and again. Finally he knocked down Seifer. Disgusted, Seifer spat the blood from his mouth and quickened to his feet and they began to fight again. Again Squall knocked Seifer down, knocking the wind out of him. Squall breathed heavy and he waited for Seifer to get up. Squall still thought they were only training.  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
  
I wander over where you can't see...  
  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...  
  
"You had enough?" shouted Squall wheezing. He had, had enough and wanted to go back before they were late to class. "NEVER." shrieked Seifer and he dashed to attack Squall again. Their blades smashed together sparking now and again. Lightning began to illuminate the dark purple sky. Seifer knocked Squall aside then with a cocky smirk, waved for him to bring it on. Squall charged at him trying to conjure up a spell. But he failed.  
  
You haven't learned a thing  
  
I haven't changed a thing  
  
My flesh was in my bones  
  
The pain was always free  
  
Seifer flung out a flare spell at Squall who raged at him. The spell knocked Squall to the ground hard. Seifer watched his prey groan in pain. Seifer eyes twitched with an idea he couldn't say no to. He approached Squall who looked at him with fury and Seifer slashed his face from his eye to his nose. The force of the blade forced Squall's head to the side, staining the ground with blood.  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
  
I wander out where you can't see...  
  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...  
  
A waterfall of blood poured down Squall's face to the ground. Something inside of him snapped his rage possessed him when he saw Seifer's self-satisfied face, laughing. This was no longer a game, this was war. Squall scowled, he rose hastily, his blade skid across the ground and swung up into Seifer's face leaving him with an identical mark. Squall watch as Seifer stumble to the rock hard ground in a mix of astonishment and pain.  
  
AND IT WAITS FOR YOU!  
***Original Author's Note: ok this is my second sad attempt at a song fic it's to Wait and Bleed by Slipknot. So please if you actually write a review, no offence but I seriously doubt you will 'cause no one ever does. This is about the infamous fight scene in the beginning, please note I haven't played 8 in a long time so I don't know all the specific details.  
  
***Updated Author's Note: Meh, I edited all my other song fics, might as well fix this one, although it didn't need much. And since I'm outta ideas since my third story to my Headmaster's Niece 'saga', mad failed I decided to do something to show that I'm still alive just outta ideas is all. lol, um yeah...* 


End file.
